


Hokuto's Fashion Tips - Long-sleeved Rubber Gloves

by AKK



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Gen, Sick Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Armani isn't the outfit of choice for a responsible Sakurazukamori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokuto's Fashion Tips - Long-sleeved Rubber Gloves

"He ought to wear long sleeved rubber gloves," she stated and stressed her point with a distinct poke of her wooden spoon covered in the brown dough intended for chocolate cookies.

"Who ought to wear gloves, Hokuto-chan?" Seishiro, preparing the icing, asked.

"The sakurazukamori of course, silly!" Hokuto nodded distinctly and added a bit of sugar to the concoction. "I wonder if the poor man knows about the risks he's taking in his job nowadays."

"The sakurazukamori is said to be a ruthless killer. Shouldn't we be worried about his victims rather than him?"

"Sei-chan! The man kills by punching a hole through his victims, right?" She shook her head. "Think of all these blood transmitted diseases nowadays." She shuddered. "Like hepatitis, syphilis, _AIDS_!"

...

"Sei-chan? Don't you feel well?"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfics are based solely on the German translation of the Clamp manga books, therefore there may be differences in names and details from the English or Japanese editions.


End file.
